


cluttered

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius keeps leaving his things in Sinara's room. She's not a fan of the mess.





	cluttered

Sinara clicked her tongue as she took in the state of her chambers. They were a mess, and through no fault of her own.

Even though they spent most their nights in Kasius’ rooms, he somehow still had managed to leave far too many odds and ends here with her.

There were fountain pens she had no use for on her desk, books all over the place, bottles and tins and vials of make-up, and even a shirt flung onto her dresser, almost slipping behind it.

She’d probably been the one to have chucked it over there, if she was honest with herself, but that it had stayed there was decidedly Kasius’ wrongdoing. Afterall, who wore enough layers that they could just forget one of them when getting redressed?

She snatched it, planning to start a pile of his things and throw them back into his chambers. Once he returned from that feast his father had deemed personal guards unnecessary for, he could find the stupid shirt had found its way back to his quarters.

It was soft, almost ridiculously so, and she rubbed it between her fingers absently.

Kasius was fond of soft things, and rather soft himself - his skin, his lips, his words, his kisses. It was a wonder he was drawn to her. Absurd, almost.

Not as absurd as her catching herself lifting his shirt to her nose and inhaling his scent.

She dropped the shirt as if it might burn her, stupidly looking over her shoulder as if she could be caught by anyone in her own quarters.

After chastising herself for a few seconds, she picked the shirt up again, beyond annoyed with herself for once again raising it enough to catch a whiff of Kasius’ scent still clinging to it.

She didn’t think a smell could even  _ be  _ soft, but this one was anyway, setting her at ease and making her forget all about wanting to chuck his things out of her chambers. She’d deal with the disarray some other time.

Slipping out of her clothes, she put Kasius’ shirt on instead, running her fingers across the fabric, enjoying the feel of it against her skin. She settled on her bed, the covers under her; it was far too warm to snuggle beneath them if Kasius wasn’t there to insist on them.

She tugged the collar of the shirt up to her nose, her eyes closed, once more inhaling deeply.

The door closing snapped her back to attention.

Kasius, the only one with the code to her chambers, stood there, uncharacteristically quiet.

“This isn’t what it looks like,”Sinara said. Only then did she remember to let go off his shirt. Not that it helped, as she was still wearing it.

“Of course not.” Kasius beamed at her as he crossed over to the bed, slowly ridding himself of his overclothes as he did so.“Because it looked like you missed me tonight, and that would be silly to think.”

Sinara glared at him but scooted over so he could get in bed with her anyway.“How was the feast?”

“Terrible,”he said, kissing her before settling down properly.“I missed you all evening.”

“Sap,”she scoffed and buried her face in the crook of his neck as she snuggled up to him. Then, for the sake of compromise, she added,“You smell nice.”


End file.
